


magic hours

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [40]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, first time shiro said baby, movie date, why are they two such a bakapuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: aikobyss asked: I'm curious to know your take on how Keith reacts the first time Shiro calls him "baby" :> your writings are awesome <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh man i thought up soo many possibly scenarios for your prompt before settling on good ole fashioned fluff

Fingers tapping against the concession stand, Shiro’s eyes sweep contemplatively over the menu before saying, “Large popcorn, soda, and a box of Sour Patch.”

 

A step behind him, Keith scoffs. Shiro shoots him an amused pleading look because their Sour Patch versus Sweet Tarts debate is still ongoing. Keith thinks he’s crazy for loving Sour Patch and Shiro thinks Keith is too weak to handle them.

 

“Anything else?” The guy behind the counter asks with the bare minimum amount of interest, fingers already entering Shiro's order into the system.

 

Turning his head, Shiro sees Keith’s frowning at the menu (probably deciding between nachos and hot dogs). As he moves to pull his wallet out of his back pocket, he asks, “What do you want, baby?” Meanwhile, his fingers struggle to pull his wallet out of his tight pocket. Dammit, why’d he wear these skinny jeans anyways? Oh right, he wanted to look good for Keith and these jeans really make his thighs look great. It’s a minor struggle but Shiro eventually succeeds.

 

As he flips the leather wallet open, Shiro catches Keith do a hard double take out of the corner of his eye. Glancing up, he sees Keith staring at him with pink cheeks. Not sure what’s wrong, Shiro asks, “Keith?”

 

Shaking his head, Keith mumbles, “Nachos and Red Vines.”

 

“Nothing to drink?”

 

Keith shakes his head again, pulling his wallet out pay but Shiro beats him to the punch. “You got the tickets. Let me cover this.” He slides few bills across the counter and shifts to the left to let the next person in line step forward. This time, he tucks his wallet inside his jacket. Task completed, he turns to Keith to ask what’s the movie they’re here to watch. And sees Keith giving him a suspicious side eye.

 

“What?” Shiro asks, hand rising up to his face. “Something on my face?”

 

The color in Keith’s cheeks deepens. And is it Shiro’s imagination or is he avoiding Shiro’s eyes? “You just… Never mind.”

 

Stepping closer, Shiro touches Keith’s elbow and asks, “Tell me?”

 

Keith’s face goes through a couple of expressions before settling on a half-scowl, “You just called me baby.”

 

Blinking, Shiro asks, “I did?”

 

“You totally did,” the guy behind the counter answers with complete disinterest as he deposits their candy and drink in front of them.

 

It’s his turn to blush now. Shiro scrubs the back of his neck as he says, “Sorry. I didn’t realize I did that. Do you uuhh… not want me to call you that?”

 

Keith’s eyes flit up to meet his before darting away but it’s enough for Shiro to understand. He’s not mad like Shiro thought. Keith’s just embarrassed.

 

“It’s fine,” Keith mumbles, staring at Shiro’s fingers on his arm. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

 

“So it’s okay if I call you baby?”

 

And just like that, the flush which had almost receded, comes back full force. Keith ducks his red face but nods, grabbing Shiro’s hand for good measure. A broad happy grin spreads across his own face and Shiro leans down to press a quick kiss to Keith’s cheek.


End file.
